Mamoru
Summary As a teen, Mamoru was actually a jolly kid. That was up until Ryuga had tricked him into thinking that his parents will one day abandoned him. Frightened that this might actually be true, Mamoru ran away from home and quickly into the headquarters of the overlord, where he was then locked up in a dark room with nothing but a pendulum for 10 years, only taking breaks to do missions. This somehow helped Mamoru develop an almost unbreakable calm state and removed all of his feelings for. . .well anything, and eventually, he had forgotten how to act like a normal human. Some time after, maniacal scientist Hiroto injected a mysterious fluid into Mamoru's arm, then told him that he could control anything he wills, but it must be ONE type of matter. . .Mamoru then looked at a rock and pointed at it. Under Ryuga's control, he was ruthless in combat, not caring one bit about others and taking them out without a second thought, he even murdred his own parents in one mission. One day, when he was on a mission, he had confronted a teen named Xavier and was defeated by him. After the close fight, Xavier convinced Mamoru that he was fooled by the dark lord. Mamoru was refusing to believe the truth for awhile as he fled, but the more he ran, the more the puzzles started to fit. Once he knew that he was tricked into murdering his parents, he didn't seem emotional about it (Due to the circumstances he was in for 20 years.) but he wandered around the earth, challenging random people to fights to take his inner hatred for Ryuga out on them. Later on in the series he actually helped the heroes to halt Ryuga's universe dominating intent for good. Once Mamoru knew that his parents were avenged, he finally started to feel his emotions coming back to him, but sort of in a negative way. Powers and Stats Tier: HIgh 4-C | 3-C Name: Mamoru Origin: Ikari No Buredo Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Super Strength Speed and Endurance, Protection from Non-Damaging attacks via Aura Attack Potency: Large Star level '(Scales to Base Jin) '| Galaxy level '''(His power scales to Pseudo-Form Xavier) '''Speed: FTL+ (Sent an asteroid from the asteroid belt to Earth in less than 4 seconds) | MFTL+ '''(Gathered asteroids from three nearby galaxies into one location in 3 seconds) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ | Unknown, likely a little higher Durability: Large Star level+ (Boulders can stop Mujona Form Jin's attacks with ease) | Universal level ''' (With many asteroids, Mamoru used them to encase Ryuga's dimension took the form of a small orb at the time from expanding for awhile.) '''Stamina: High Range: Solar System | Multi-Galactic Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very high (Outsmarted Dominic in combat) Weaknesses: His aura can be targeted and nullified if it is targeted by attacks that ONLY nullifies aura. Electrical attacks also seem to weaken his aura. Feats: -Almost sent the Earth into the sun (Unmasked) -Sent a large meteor from the asteroid belt down to Earth in less than four seconds (Masked) -Can keep up with his boulders on foot (Masked) -Fought on par with Pseudo-Rage form Xavier (Unmasked) -Prevented Mujona form Jin from attacking allies by encasing him in stone (Masked) -When Jin and Ryuga fought in another dimension, Mamoru prevented the entire it from expanding any further by covering it's entirety with asteroids (Unmasked) -Gathered asteroids from three nearby solar systems to help prevent Ryuga's dimension from growing (Unmasked) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Power Surge (By removing his mask, his geokinesis and stats rise dramatically, also forms a massive shockwave as soon as the mask leaves his face) - Earth Control (Can control sand, rocks, dirt, and other geo-based objects an form them into anything, often reuses his attacks by forming them even from dust. He can also ride/fly by standing on a large boulder.) - Aura (The violet energy that glows when it's protecting Mamoru from something or moving stone. It's a powerful form of energy that gives Mamoru heavy resistance to hax based moves. However, it has been shown that Universal beings and up are powerful enough to pass through this resistance.) - Gravity Control (He can change how gravity affects him,allowing him to hang upside down, walk on walls, and even prevent himself from being pulled by other gravitaional pulls) Key: Masked | Unmasked Note: None Category:ThunderbladeX's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3